They don't know about us
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday and the gang decides to go to a Karaoke Bar to celebrate. Set in Un Petit Coin de France Verse. 2 years before the story In their World Verse.


**Rating: T**

**Categories: M/M, Mentions of F/M**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 5000 more or less**

**Relationship: Mentions of Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick, Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel**

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Sebastian Smythe, Dalton Wablers, Jeff, Nick, OCs, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams and a whole lot more.**

**Summary: The title says it all. It's Kurt's birthday and they get dragged to a Karaoke Bar.**

**A/N: Another song fic. Hahaha. I'm sorry. I'm addicted to them. I keep forgetting to say the disclaimer but obviously… I don't own glee or the songs in this fic.:)**

Sebastian parked at the space near the entrance of the Karaoke bar and he couldn't help but sigh. He didn't really know why he decided to tag along when he knew that he wasn't really welcome there… Maybe it had something to do with Kurt saying 'since when has that ever stopped you'. Sebastian would have thrown a tantrum but he couldn't because, well, because it was Kurt's day. It was his birthday and he didn't want to ruin it. If it were up to him, he wouldn't let Kurt celebrate his birthday at the Karaoke bar. He actually had a plan. It wasn't romantic or anything but it was special because he was making an effort. He was planning on making Kurt's father fly over to New York and have dinner with them and Sebastian's parents but no… the No directions had to make a plan for themselves and impose themselves on Kurt. They planned a get together in a freaking Karaoke bar. Sebastian assumed that it was supposed to be a surprise party but sadly, they told Berry. The little Barbra couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. He felt a lot of resentment towards Kurt's high school friends. Sebastian glanced at Kurt who was looking at him. "Let's go?" Kurt asked, opening his door.

Sebastian pulled Kurt back in his seat and made him look at him. "Not that I care but are you sure it's okay that you brought me here?" He asked, looking into Kurt's eyes. Sebastian and Kurt had been (not so) secretly dating for some time now. Loud-mouth Berry knew that they were seeing each other and she expressed her disapproval of the relationship; Frankenteen knew that they were getting serious and he didn't seem to be against it, Puppy Anderson had a feeling that Sebastian was using Kurt to gain something and of course he was against their relationship; that was to be expected of the hung up ex-boyfriend. The girl Satan calls Mother Teresa, Mohawk Guy, Satan and the kid in the wheel chair seemed to reach the same conclusion as Puppy Anderson but they're all convinced that he was doing it out of revenge which was not only a bit but a whole lot preposterous. Sebastian was not that immature. The other New Direction members like the Asian girl, the brunette, the blonde, the male Asian guy, reggae , the leprechaun and the other blonde seemed to be happy for Kurt, keyword there being 'seemed'. Sebastian didn't know where they stood but he assumed that they were also against them, more particularly him. Lastly, Trouty knew what exactly their relationship was because for some reason Sebastian cannot fathom, Sam Evans was Kurt's best friend and ex-crush. And oh yeah, who could forget Loud-Mouth Berry's current boyfriend? Brody didn't seem to share his girlfriend's current opinion. At least this party wouldn't be filled with people who didn't approve of him for Kurt, only a large majority of it, FUN. He didn't like them either anyway.

"Bas, it's my birthday." Kurt frowned at him. "I want you here." He rolled his eyes and slumped back on his seat. "If you didn't want to come, you could have told me ahead of time and I could have gotten a ride with someone else."

"Don't be like that." Sebastian frowned back at him. "As much as I don't like your friends, for some reason I don't really understand," Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "they're special to you and you care about them; I don't want you to fight with them on your birthday because of me." Sebastian knew how much it will upset Kurt and he didn't want that.

Kurt smiled as he leaned closer and pressed his lips on Sebastian's. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss but somehow it turned into a make out session in the Parking lot. "I don't care about what they want. Again, it's my birthday." Kurt leaned his forehead against Sebastian's. "I know you were planning something with my dad before we found about this. Thank you for letting them plan this, we can do that next time, okay?"

Sebastian's brows furrowed. He pulled back slightly to look at him. How the hell did Kurt find out about that? "What makes you say that I was planning anything?" Sebastian asked, he hoped that his voice didn't give him away. "I didn't even know it was your birthday til you told me about this party."

"Yeah, as much as you want me to believe that," Kurt pecked his lips before pulling away completely. "The shopping receipts that you left hanging around from Chanel were a dead giveaway."

"I could be having an affair." Sebastian muttered under his breath. "Those could be for him."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Right, I guess that guy you're having an affair with has great taste in fashion." Kurt smirked. "I mean, he also likes the same coat I told you I liked a few months ago when we were out shopping with your mother, Jeff and Nick." Sebastian can really be sweet and sappy in his own way. He usually denies it in front of others but he can't really not show it in front Kurt.

Sebastian pouted, feeling irritated that Kurt found out about his supposed surprise and gift for him even before he could give it to him. "Come on, let's go." Sebastian muttered, opening his door as well. He could hear Kurt laughing as he got out of the car.

They entered the bar together and Kurt's friends' jumped out of their hiding places and yelled a very enthusiastic 'Happy Birthday Kurt'. Sebastian wished Nick and/or Jeff was there to suffer with him in this. If they were there then at least he'd have someone talk with while Kurt mingled with his friends. He wondered if they invited Oliver there too. As much as he disliked the guy because of his feelings towards Kurt and the fact they used to date during Kurt's NYADA Freshman days, he was a good friend to his almost but not really boyfriend. He looked around to look for him and found the guy by the bar, staring at them with a beer in hand. _3 decent guys to have intelligent conversations with that may or may not contain insults and jabs, this is turning out to be a fun night._ Sebastian thought. Trouty, Brody and Oliver didn't get offended as easily as the others. They can keep up with Sebastian on his bad day and that was enough for Sebastian to get through the night. He just had to remind himself that he was there for Kurt.

Puppy Anderson was standing there with a bouquet of Kurt's favourite flowers. He looked so smug and Sebastian wanted to burst his bubble by telling him that he already gave 3 bouquets to Kurt earlier that day and there was another one waiting for Kurt on his bed when he gets to bed later that night. He smirked and rolled his eyes at him. Blaine's eyebrow arched and it made Sebastian snort. Kurt nudged him in the ribs making Sebastian clear his throat and glare at the back of Kurt's head. Loud-mouth Berry looped her arm around Kurt's and the other around Blaine's and pulled towards a booth. He followed them and he didn't really expect them to make room for him so he headed towards Oliver. "They don't seem to like you all that much, mate." Oliver handed him a bottle of beer. "Has Kurt told them that you two are an almost but not so much an item?"

"It's unnerving that you know so much about our personal lives." Sebastian took the bottle and takes the seat next to Oliver. He faced the direction of the booth Kurt and his friends' were occupying and frowns when Rachel pushed Blaine out of the booth and towards the stage.

"You know that we don't keep secrets from each other, Smythe." Oliver snickers as he takes a swig of his beer.

Brody then joins them. "Hey man." Brody greeted Oliver and bumped his fist on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian gives him a wary look before rolling his eyes and taking a swig from his bottle. "Don't worry about them, Kurt's not easily swayed."

"I'm not worried about that." Sebastian snapped at him and really, he's not. He just wanted to have a special dinner with his almost but not really boyfriend. He wanted this night special for both of them. He wanted to make it special. He sighed. He shakes his head and shrugs. "What's Puppy Anderson doing up there?" Sebastian asked Brody.

Brody looked at the direction of the stage. "Oh, umm, I don't know. Sing, maybe?" Brody looked at his companions. Brody was almost in the same position as Sebastian, keyword being almost. Brody wasn't a welcome change either to the New Directions. Kurt had a valid reason to not like the guy but he accepted him without second thought. The other New Directioners didn't like Brody because he supposedly broke up Finchel much like they didn't like Sebastian because he broke up Klaine. But Brody was slowly redeeming himself while Sebastian was unredeemable in their eyes. It seemed that Klaine was a higher notch than the pairing Finchel. He frowned. If he were being honest, he didn't really give a damn because he only put up with them because of Kurt and if it weren't for Kurt, he wouldn't interact with them at all. They were all assholes and hypocrites that it was almost embarrassing to be associated with them.

"What is he gonna sing?" Oliver asked Brody.

Brody gives them a blank look and shakes his head. "Rachel didn't tell me." Loud-mouth Berry had a thing for airheads. At least this guy can sing, dance and actually, form decent length sentences. "She said it was a surprise."

Sebastian then catches at the edge of his peripheral vision Kurt motioning him to come over to their booth. "Excuse me boys." He said as he finished the contents of his beer bottle, telling the bartender to deliver another one at the booth Kurt and his friends were currently occupying. He walked over to them and dropped at the seat next to Kurt and he was comforted at the fact that Kurt automatically leaned in to him. "Sorry." Kurt muttered. "I didn't expect Rachel to drag me away." Their hands entwined and they visibly relaxed against each other.

Sebastian snorted. He wanted to say that he expected that it'd happen but he stopped his tongue and instead he said. "It's fine. I was with Brody and Oliver." Sebastian squeezed his hand; he turned his attention towards Puppy Anderson who didn't look too pleased that Kurt asked Sebastian to sit with them.

He caught Sebastian's eye and glared at him. "So today we're celebrating a very special day." Anderson said into microphone. "Kurt's birthday!" There were enthusiastic clapping and cheering around and Sebastian fought the urge to snort. "All of us met because of our singing, on way or another." Anderson said as he turned to grin at Kurt who just smiled at him whilst squeezing Sebastian's hand. "I met Kurt on the staircase of Dalton and I remember how he stood out because he didn't have a blazer. I also remember thinking that he was the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. Sebastian scowled, Anderson was lucky that Kurt tightened the hold on his hand when he said that. "The first song he heard me sing was Teenage Dream by Katie Perry. But anyway, we're not here to go down memory lane."

"Really, we're not? He could've fooled me." Sebastian muttered under his breath and earned himself another nudge on the ribs. Kurt didn't say anything though. They tried not to let the people around them know that they did notice the disapproving glance that they were throwing their way. Kurt squeezed his hand again and he just pretended that they were in his room at his parents' apartment listening to music as they cuddled.

After an hour or so of the No Direction members singing, Sebastian took a breather outside and was surprised when Puppy Anderson followed him out. "What are you doing Sebastian?" The puppy asked him.

Sebastian looked at him dumbly. "If you must know, I'm standing outside the karaoke bar."

Anderon crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at him. "What are you doing here, why are you here?" He asked. Sebastian knew that Anderson wasn't just inquiring about his presence in Kurt's birthday celebration or what he was doing holding his hand inside the bar. But that didn't mean Sebastian will answer his questions right away. He wasn't here to make life easier for these people. Particularly when they've practically sang songs for Kurt that tells him to leave Sebastian get back together with the ass.

"It's Kurt's birthday." Sebastian answered dryly. He knew that Kurt would have noticed his absence by now and he hope that he didn't decide to go looking for him like he usually did. He could tell that his almost not really boyfriend won't like the conversation he's having with Anderson.

"That doesn't answer my question, Smythe." Anderson practically spat at him. He was quite surprised by the anger in the puppy's voice. Forgive Sebastian if he thought that Anderson was a wimp because of their previous encounters. Anderson took a step closer and glared down… well, up at him. Sebastian could only smirk because he didn't look intimidating.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mean something other than my presence at this party." Sebastian smirked as he leaned back on the wall.

"Cut the crap, Smythe. I can see right through you!" Anderson stepped closer and shoved him off the wall. Thankfully, Sebastian was able to steady himself before he could fall. He turned to look at Kurt's ex-boyfriend. "How long are you planning on keeping this affair? 3 months? 7 months? Until Kurt's falls in love with you? Until you get tired of him? Just leave him alone! He doesn't need you!"

This was rich. Blaine was telling him to fuck off when he was the one who needed to be awoken from his dreams. "First of all, Anderson, I'm here at Kurt's party because _Kurt _wanted me here. Second, this is not a game. Third, who are you tell me what Kurt needs and doesn't need. Do I need to remind you that you've broken up?" Sebastian sneered. "Or do I need to remind you that Kurt broke things off over a year ago?"

He was thankful for the reflexes Lacrosse has given him because he was able to dodge Anderson's punch. He gripped his wrist and pulled him close. "LET ME GO!" He yelled.

Sebastian glared at him and held him there for a moment. He then shoved him away. "What my relationship with Kurt is our own business and not yours or your little friends' business, Anderson!" Sebastian spat. He strained his coat and glared at the smaller man. He walked past him and entered the bar where he saw Kurt visibly fuming in his seat at the booth. It seemed that he wasn't the only getting the lecture about their relationship.

Trouty walked up to him and pulled him towards the bar. "Not a good plan joining him yet." Sam mumbled as they walked past the table. "—ou have nothing to worry about." He heard Kurt say. He stole a glance he couldn't help but see the 'bitch, please' look on his face. "I saw Blaine follow you out. Sorry man."

"It's fine." Sebastian said, shrugging off the apology. "Kurt needed you here."

"He's handling it very well." Trouty informed him. "He got pissed when Rachel told him that you were just a slut looking for a hook-up."

Sebastian gripped the bottle and the only thing stopping him from walking to the Loud-mouthed girl was Trouty's hand on his shoulder. "What did Kurt say?"

"Well, a lot actually." Trouty said, running a hand through his hair. "They're fighting with their words, Rachel's losing quite spectacularly."

Kurt stood up and he caught Sebastian's eyes. He left the table and headed outside. "I have to…"

Trouty smirked and rolled his eyes. "Go."

He followed Kurt outside and found him by the dumpster. He could hear him muttering but he couldn't make out the words. He made sure that his footsteps were quiet. When he was near enough, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist… making the smaller boy jump. "You ass." Kurt exclaimed as he turned in Sebastian's arms. "You startled me!"

"Kind of the point." Sebastian kissed his cheek. "Loud-mouth piss you off?"

"Mhmm." Kurt leaned into him. "Them just being them."

"You shouldn't really worry about them, they're irrelevant." Sebastian told him.

Kurt sighed and nodded. "They kept saying things like you don't really care or you're just doing this because I'm the reason why you couldn't get Blaine in high school. They kept telling me that you were doing this because you still wanted Blaine and it pisses me off." Sebastian sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I know it's not true but it gets on my nerves."

"You wanna go?" Sebastian asked, reaching for his keys.

Kurt shook his head and leaned his head on Sebastian's chest. "They went through all this trouble…"

"But…"

"No, it's almost over anyway." Kurt said as he looked up at Sebastian. "Half an hour at most?"

Sebastian wanted to argue but sighed instead. "But if they upset you, we're leaving. Even if I have to carry you out, do you hear me?" Sebastian asked. Kurt smiled and nodded. He pecked Sebastian's lips and pulled back inside. The group seemed to have dissolved in to their own conversations and it all abruptly stopped when the pair sat back down. Berry gave Kurt an apologetic smile which Kurt returned with a tight smile.

After another 15 minutes of singing by his friends… it was almost time to leave. Kurt was a bit disappointed that Rachel didn't ask Sebastian to sing. He loved it when he sang...not that he'll admit it to it. Brody stepped up to the stage and winked at him. Kurt sighed. Hopefully this wasn't another jab on his relationship with Sebastian. "So, before we go our separate ways, I think everyone here will agree with me when I say that a karaoke party is not complete if we don't hear Kurt Hummel sing at least one song for us." Brody stopped as the round of claps and cheers began. He let it die down before he continued speaking. "So can I ask the birthday boy to come up the stage?"

Kurt stood up then he smiled when he got an idea. "Can it be a duet?" Kurt asked Brody, touching Sebastian's shoulder.

Brody grinned and nodded. "A duet with?"

Kurt smirked and pushed Sebastian out of the booth and pulled him to the stage. "What the hell, Hummel?" Sebastian hissed as he was pulled towards the small stage.

Kurt winked at him. "Let's show them that they don't get to dictate what we do, okay?" Kurt whispered to Sebastian. Kurt knew that no matter how much Sebastian insists that he didn't care or he wasn't affected when Kurt's friends tell him that they don't like him, he knew it bruises his ego. "I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for coming tonight. Those who don't know who I am, I am Kurt Hummel."

"And I'm Sebastian." Sebastian said when Kurt gently nudged him. He smiled when Kurt showed him what song they'll be singing. "This is a song by One Direction; entitled, they don't know about us."

The countdown began and Kurt could still feel the tension in Sebastian's body. They silently agreed that Kurt will start and when the disappeared and the lyrics began to colour, he started to sing. "People say we shouldn't be together." Kurt was holding Sebastian's hand and it was like a public declaration that their relationship were really, really serious. "We're too young to know about forever. But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about." He wagged his finger as he shook his head before tipping his invisible hat towards Sebastian.

Sebastian took a deep breath as Kurt sang the last line of the first stanza. He looked at their hands. He could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. "Cause this love is only getting stronger. So I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy. Ohh." Sebastian winked at Kurt before turning to their audience and sparing a glance at the booth they occupied. The jabs that they directed to his relationship were tolerable if it only hurt Sebastian but didn't these imbeciles know that they were hurting Kurt too? He gave them a pointed look.

Sebastian cleared his throat before continuing. "They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love yous. But I bet you if they only knew." He turned back to Kurt as they both sang the line: "They will just be jealous of us."

Kurt walked closer to Sebastian. "They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life." He entwined their hands and smiled. "Just to find a love that feels this right." He smirked at Sebastian before turning to the audience as well. "Baby they don't know about."

Sebastian sang the next line. "They don't know about us." Oliver initiated the clapping to the beat of the song and all the guests joined in except Loud-Mouth Berry, Puppy Anderson, Mohawk Guy and Satan. Sebastian let's go Kurt's hand and takes a few steps away from the man. "Just one touch and I was a believer." He walked towards Kurt and grins. "Every day it gets a little sweeter."

Kurt chuckled at Sebastian's actions. He takes a step closer and sang the next lines. "It's getting better; Keeps getting better all the time boy." Kurt gently shoves him away turns towards the guests. He gestured between them and sang the chorus. "They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love yous." Kurt turned towards Sebastian. "But I bet you if they only knew..."

**"**They will just be jealous of us."

Sebastian turned towards the audience as well. "They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life." He touched his chest and looked at Kurt. "Just to find a love that feels this right."

Oliver watched the two and he was really happy for Kurt that he found Sebastian Smythe, the arse. Sam looked at him and gave him a thumbs up which he returned by lifting his bottle towards him. All he cared about was Kurt's happiness. Sebastian can be a bastard at times but sometimes he did that job well. He hardly saw Kurt this relaxed in front of an audience. He may be comfortable on a stage, but not this comfortable. "Baby, they don't know about."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, melting at the words he was singing. "They don't know about us."

Sebastian faced Kurt and began singing the bridge. "They don't know how special you are." He takes a step closer and takes Kurt's hand to place it over his chest. "They don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want." Sebastian grinned before singing the last line with more emphasis than it already had. "Cause they don't know about us."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his almost but not really boyfriend's actions. "They don't know what we do best." He wagged a finger in front of Sebastian's face before placing them on Sebastian's lips, telling him to be quiet. "That's between me and you our little secret."

Sebastian grinned against Kurt's finger. Kurt removed it and Sebastian continued and if you were really listening you could feel and hear Sebastian's emotions. "But I wanna tell em." Sebastian said, gesturing to everyone. "I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy." Sebastian belted the last line, as he gestured back to himself and everyone was clapping; if it wasn't for the performance, it was because of the feelings that the pair was pouring in to the very appropriate song in their situation.

Kurt began to sing the chorus as Sebastian fades into the background." They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love yous. But I bet you if they only knew."

"They will just be jealous of us."

Sebastian took a few deep breaths before continuing. The belting really took his breath away. "They don't know about the up all nights." He smirked at the people in their booth. Loud-mouth Berry and Puppy Anderson were the ones who refused join in the clapping. "They don't know I've waited all my life." Sebastian held his hand. "Just to find a love that feels this right."

Kurt sang in the background. "Baby they don't know about."

"They don't know about us." Sebastian shook his head. Sebastian proceeded in singing to the chorus. "They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's But I bet you if they only knew."

**"**They will just be jealous of us."

Kurt started to hit the high notes and the claps grew louder. "They don't know about the up all night's. They don't know I've waited all my life." He looked at Sebastian and he hoped his partner could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Just to find a love that feels this right." He could feel the glare of Rachel Berry on him and he couldn't bring himself to care. "Baby they don't know about."

Sebastian's voice softened as continued to sing. "They don't know about us."

Kurt chuckled as he sang them. "They just know about us." He repeated it once again. "They don't know about us."

Sebastian and Kurt returned to the middle and smiled at Sebastian. "They don't know about us." Sebastian couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Let's give a round of applause for Sebastian and Kurt!" Brody clapped. He clasped a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and winked as Sebastian turned back to give a real smile to Brody.

Kurt held his hand and pulled him towards the comfort rooms. Sebastian locked the door behind them and pulled Kurt to him. "What was that?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him. He shook his head. "I just, well, they kept singing songs telling me of the reasons why we shouldn't be together or seeing each other. I got tired of it." He kissed him again. "And I really wanted you to sing."

Sebastian smiled against Kurt's lips. "I should have known you liked my voice."

"I didn't say that." Kurt smirked. He leaned his forehead against Sebastian's forehead and smiled. "You love me, huh?"

"I think that goes without saying." Sebastian closed his eyes as he just took the moment to take in what was going on. "Unless you haven't noticed and I have to sing a song to you again."

"Hmm, a song would be nice." Kurt chuckled as he kissed Sebastian again. "But you don't have to wonder if I feel the same, you know that right?"

"I know, you're whipped with me as much as I am with you." Sebastian smirked.

When they got out of the rest rooms, The New Directions save for Puppy Anderson and Loud-mouth Berry were there. "So guys, they want to tell you something." Sam explained.

"If this is another lecture at how we're not supposed to be seeing each ot-"

"Hold your horses white boy, let us start." Santana interrupted Kurt. "Since preppy here seemed to have sincere intentions towards you, we'll tolerate him."

"Wow, lucky me." Sebastian said dryly. He was nudged again by Kurt. "Your nudges are starting to bruise me." He hissed. "I expect you to kiss them better later." Sebastian smirked at him. It earned him a light smack on the arm. "What?"

"Meerkat, public." Kurt frowned at him.

"Hey, you interested in hearing us out or what?" Santana asked impatiently. Kurt threw her a dirty look but nodded. "As we were saying we've seen white boy here act around you and he's different. So we're willing to give him a chance if he's willing to give us one."

"Yeah, boo." Mercedes pipped in. "We were just worried about you."

"So you're saying…?" Sebastian asked. He didn't like beating around the bush.

"That we're sorry for giving you, Unicorn and your Meerkat a hard time." Brittany told them. "So can we start over?"

Sebastian was about to say something mean but he bit his bottom lip before he could start. It was Kurt's birthday and he didn't want Kurt to be upset with him. Kurt's friends were actually being adults and extending their hands for a truce. He looked down at Kurt who was looking at him with those eyes that Sebastian couldn't say no to. He scowled at him and Kurt just smiled at him. He held his hand and squeezed it. "So what say you, Meerkat?

Sebastian looked at the group, at Sam and then at Kurt. "On one condition," Sebastian told him. "You don't call me Meerkat ever again." He told them and extended his hand towards them. "That's a nickname that only Kurt and Kurt alone can use, got it?" He caught some of them smirking at him and he heard the Mohawk guy faintly coughing something like 'whipped'. He was sure as hell that he truly was. The first one to take it was the guy in the wheelchair then he was pulled into a big group hug… which was really awkward. When it broke, he caught Kurt smiling at him brightly and maybe this wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
